The Black
by RebbieChan
Summary: Robin wakes up to find that she and Amon have died from the factory collapse. Now the only way one of them can return to the world of the living is to kill the other.
1. Chapter 1

Enter in the black

The place where red rain will fall

The forgotten black

Will you find your light?

Or be consumed by your hate?

Can you find your way?

All life will be lost

For the one and only gain

The sad, lonely, black


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter**

When is the moment in which you realize you have died? Is it the second the final impact comes upon you? Or when darkness falls and there is nothing? Only a silence, an emptiness, so loud that you can't possibly have died or else that painful silence would end? Can you think? are you thinking? Is this your mind speaking to you? How can you know for sure? Are you gone, no body, no soul, simply nothing? Is the voice of God ringing through your thoughts? Do you have a body? Can you feel it? Can you feel anything? Are you there? What is "you"? Does it mean anything anymore?

Who are you?

What have you become?

The senses are often taken for granted.

You can no longer see, you don't have eyes. Shouldn't you feel them missing? A cold emptiness where they once were?

You can't hear and yet the silence screams at you from everywhere...and nowhere.

You can't taste, not even the flavor of your own mouth. Nor can you smell the familiar scent of your own body.

All feeling is gone, yet you know you exist. You know you are there, like a limp sack of decaying meat hanging with nothing to hang on.

You don't know what happened. Memories have left you. Your mind is pure and vulnerable.

You are conscious. Like waking up after the effects of a drug, you cannot form thoughts.

This was the state Robin found herself in. She woke, her mind slowly forming the notion of awareness.

"_~"_

Not even a voice and yet it broke through her silent consciousness. She knew something was there. She tried to speak but nothing moved, no sound was made.

"_Do you know what has happened?"_

What...happened?

All of a sudden it became clear. The factory, Karasuma reaching out to her, burning the crying witches, the roof collapsing on her and Amon. She remembered the pain of it all falling apart, unraveling and ending. It had been warm, death had, and yet also cold, very cold.

Wait...Amon. What happened to him?

Robin concentrated. There were two somethings there besides her.

"_Do you know where you are?"_

No, she didn't. No, she wasn't anywhere.

Robin wanted to open her mouth and call out to the presence she thought to be Amon. She wanted to see and to know what was going on.

"_You are still there under all that destruction. Here, your souls have come in search of a way out. I can give you what you desire."_

She no longer felt as if she were suspend in some pure space. She felt heavy. The ground was cold and hard underneath her. Robin now felt as if she had a body, she felt as if she could move.

Robin blinked. Black. she blinked again, thinking that the blood must have rushed to her head. Black. Everything...all there was, was black.

She sat up. She could see herself clear as day. Robin turned and saw Amon starting to stand up next to her. He passed her a glance and a nod.

"_What do you desire?"_

"To live!" Robin and Amon responded in unison.

"_Then enter into the black."_

The ground underneath them swelled, as if something were about to break loose of it. Then, the earth sunk into itself leaving only a swirling black hole between them. They both took a step forward and disappeared inside the black.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black**

**Chapter Two:**

**Only**

Robin blinked open her eyes. Her head spun, feeling heavy with fatigue. It was dark and she couldn't make anything out. She sat up, her hand clutching at black blades of grass.

Now that she had a good look at where she was, it was as if she were in a forest that had been painted black. She could barely make out the trees with the dim light that barely penetrated through the leaves.

Where was she? Robin's head hurt. It felt as if she hit it against something. She closed her eyes._ What happened?_

She remembered being with Amon…They were running and it was loud…

Robin vaguely remembered being at the factory and why they were there but some of the details were getting jumbled up.

Pressing her hands to her forehead, she thought harder.

They were running…they passed a room that held the witches. They were screaming, loudly, but no one else seemed to hear. Karasuma was there too. They wanted her to save them.

_But why…?_ She hadn't known what to do. It was too loud and she needed to think…and to escape. The building was collapsing. Karasuma had made it safely out of the collapsing area. She had been about to follow when they called out to her.

There were no words, but their cries were insistent.

They wanted her help, but she burned them.

Instead of the silence that Robin had hoped for, the world seemed to scream at her. The ceiling above her and the floor below her crumbled as if facing punishment from God. She had started slipping but Amon caught her. _Why did I burn them?_ Amon pulled her back, trying to shield her from the falling debris. Karasuma called out to them but they could no longer see her. Amon tripped and let go of her. Something fell and hit her on the side of her head. She hadn't even felt it. Her sight went black. She was on the ground when it came back, Amon was calling for her, but she couldn't hear. He disappeared behind more debris and her world went completely black.

_Then how am I alive?_

_Why am I alive?_

She shuddered and gasped. Robin pulled her knees tightly to her chest. Why was she crying? Her hands shook. Something wasn't right.

No. Nothing was right.

Why?

Why did she burn those witches?

Why was she alive?

Why did she feel so terrible about surviving?

But even that couldn't be right. Somewhere, deep down, she had the cold feeling that this wasn't it. Robin hadn't survived just yet.

"Robin?" Amon tried to control the shaken sound of his voice. He was cold with fear and dread, where was he and why?

The last thing he remembered was Robin slipping from his arms. She had stumbled forward, reaching out to him, when a large pillar fell over her head. She crumpled to the ground fast, the light going out of her eyes. Blood pooled around her, filling her half-open mouth with the sticky liquid. Her eyes, blank, staring up at him as debris fell between the two of them.

Yet here she was, curled up and crying in this strange place.

He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Robin?"

She looked up at him slowly, tears still streaming from her eyes. "Amon?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Embarrassed over having him see her cry she blushed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

His eyes drifted to the side of her head where she had been hit. Amon reached over with his free hand, gently tilting the top of her head towards him. There was no mark, cut or bruise of any sort.

Robin placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him. "It hurts a little," she explained, removing his hand.

Amon nodded slowly, letting his arm drop to his side. He scooted his knee out from under him and sat down. Neither of them knew what to do or say.

After a long silence, Amon finally spoke, "Why were you crying?"

Robin blinked and adverted her eyes to the ground away from him. "I…" She didn't want to tell him what she had been thinking. She did not want to tell him that she was wishing she had just died, rather than ending up here, confused, alone, and ashamed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Where are we?"

Amon sighed, "not anywhere I'm familiar with." It didn't bother him that she changed the subject. He knew that if she had started talking about feelings, he would have even less of an idea as to what to say to her. Still, he wondered what had reduced her to tears. He had only see her cry once and that was after saving him from the witch that the inquisitor was after. Even then it had only been a few tears, but when he found her here she was sobbing. "Maybe this place has something to do with the factory," Robin's eyes lit up at his words, "he could have had more than one secret project."

Robin knew he was just throwing an idea out there, but she wanted to cling to it. The alternative was far too dark for her to want to believe. "We will have to find out what this project is, then." She stood up and brushed herself off. "And find our way out."

Amon smiled. He rose to his feet, keeping his gaze on her. Robin had the wonderful ability to always stay positive. She turned to him and he masked his smile, appearing to be intent on their surroundings. She tilted his head as if to ask him a question. "It doesn't matter which way we go, but we should stick with one direction," he responded, knowing what the motion meant, "that way we can find a way out."

He was talking more, explaining things that he normally wouldn't. Robin guessed that it was because he was shaken up about their situation too. Yet Amon did have a calm about him that he never seemed to have before.

They started walking to the right, making sure not to snake through the trees rather than around them. Yes, Amon had a new… confidence about him. He was at ease. Despite their situation, Robin couldn't help but smile. She could feel the warmth of his closeness, he didn't seem to fear her or himself any longer. Something good had come out of all that had happened.

Her gaze fell onto the small space between his hand and hers' and for once the distance didn't feel so far.

Off in her own world, Robin didn't notice and tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. Amon caught her by the underarm, muttering, "watch where your going."

It really wasn't the place for her schoolgirl-crush but she muttered a "thanks," blushed, and glanced away regardless. She knew Amon noticed, he always did, and that made the feeling worse.

"_Not following the rules are you?_" A voice that filled the air startled them. Amon's grip on Robin's arm tightened. It didn't sound male, but it wasn't particularly female either. They couldn't figure out where it was coming from, or where it wasn't coming from for that matter. "_You remember the game don't you?"_

_What game?_

"_Did you not have the desire to live?"_

It all came rushing back. The emptiness after her eyes had closed that final time. The presence. The voice.

"_That's right, you wish to live through this disaster, but there comes a condition."_

It wouldn't matter the condition. Robin knew, with Amon beside her, she would do anything.

"_Only one of you can make it out alive."_

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! Chapter 2! :D

I'm so happy to start writing WHR again! T_T

Please and thank you for reading and reviewing! Much love!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black**

**Chapter Three:**

**Together**

"_One of you will have to kill the other."_

Robin's heart stopped.

Was fate truly so cruel?

She always believed…She always believed that her God forgave rather than punished, so why? Why did harsh reality crush her beliefs?

Slowly, Robin closed her eyes and faced the earth. There must be something more. A purpose, there was a purpose for this, but what? A test? Hadn't she suffered through enough? _And Amon…_

She glanced up at him. Why him? Why did he have to suffer for her penance?

His eyes grew wide, his gaze falling onto her face. He couldn't - No! There had to be another way. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Robin, blood streaming from her face, dying. Dead.

He never wanted to see that again. Much less by his own hand.

Amon knew that if he did it, he would never be the same. Or maybe, that he would never change. With her, he knew, he started becoming himself. He finally found a center, a purpose. What would happen when that center refused to hold?

His eyes met hers. Yes, he knew what he needed to do. Robin knew and she wanted him to follow through. They made a promise. If anyone were to go, it would be Robin. If she ever did lose it, who would save her? If she eventually loses it, what kind of damage would she cause?

Robin's eyes became red around the edges, stifling tears. She nodded. This wasn't his choice, it was their's together. She tried to force that thought through his mind with her expression and focus. He needed to know that it wasn't his fault.

Amon reached into his jacket and took out his gun. How parallel it felt. Barely a day earlier they stood just like this. Amon, taking her stand and choosing not to shot. Robin, firmly showing that doing so would be a mistake.

Like many times before, Amon aimed at her head. Like before, completely unprepared to shoot.

Eyes locked, neither noticed the blue flame cutting through the air until it was upon them.

* * *

**A/N: **So I know this is a really short chapter, but that is purposeful. I'm not just being lazy. the next few will be long, and by long, I mean LONG. Which could be good or bad I suppse.

Anyway, thanks for reading/reviewing!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black**

**Chapter Four:**

**Change**

Robin watched in wonder as a blue flame enveloped the gun in Amon's hand. He dropped it and jumped back, shaking his burning hand.

No, it was not grace that stopped him. Perhaps, by their own will, the rules of the world changed. Perhaps it melded just for them as it had before. A world giving them a chance at life, and a chance at penance, and now a world giving them a chance to simply be themselves for once in their lives…or so it seemed.

The two turned, catching a glimpse of their attacker and savior. A young woman started into the clearing, she was…familiar.

Aki Yoshioka, Robin wasn't surprised that she could remember the name of the other girl who could conjure fire. Her heart pounded wildly as watched the young woman step out into the clearing. Amon moved closer to Robin, bringing his gun up against his chest.

Funny how they could go from about to kill each other to using one another for support in seconds.

"What were you thinking Aki!" A man with long hair and glasses hurried out of the trees after her. It was a bit harder to remember his name, Misawa, he was one of the first hunts she had at the STN-J. "It's be easier if she's dead!"

"_Idiot!" _Aki spat at him. "Not if _he_ kills her!"

She could feel Amon tense beside her. He was not going to just stand there and watch them quarrel.

He pointed his gun at Aki, causing her to glance back at the two of them. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I mean. You do know the rules of the game don't you?"

Rules?

Game?

All of a sudden it hit her, what in God's name was going on? Hadn't…Hadn't she burned them? She distinctly remembered doing so. Robin wasn't sure whether to feel relief or more confusion.

Amon grew angry as the witch laughed. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" How could there be anything more, when they had just been told moments ago?

Or had it just been moments?

How long had it been? It felt like ages. Robin felt light headed…or perhaps her head simply hurt. She felt something warm running down her neck and reached back to see what it could be. Her own red blood covered her hand.

She was bleeding…?

All of a sudden she was back in the factory with the world crumbling around her. Robin turned to Amon, she felt her lips moving to say something when her vision faded out. It struck her hard and she watched as the cement floor came closer.

Robin blinked. She was back in the forest. With a quick glance down at her hand, she saw that there wasn't any blood.

"How long can you hold out, Hunters?" A third voice came out from the shadows. Amon recognized it immediately. Yutaka Kobari, the son of the bar keeper the STN-J collaborated with so often.

"The games go as follows," Aki continued after a flick of her eyes at where the third witch was probably standing "Either you kill all of us and both survive, or we kill the two of you…or,"

"One of you kills the other just to end the madness and save themselves."

Amon watch the three carefully, why were they bothering to explain when they should be trying to kill them? He noticed two presences moving in from behind. They were milking their time to surround them. He reached for Robin's arm but just grazed her jacket with his fingers.

He felt himself being raised into the air, legs first. He remembered the feeling. It was….

Robin quickly turned to him, mouth open in surprise. Her eyes scanning for the invisible movement of the craft to it's source. _There! _Her eyes narrowed in on the trail. Flames overtook the man hiding in the trees just behind them.

Like a spark lighting a match, it was on.

Amon hit the ground and rolled to dodge a sea of little black insects. No sooner had they appeared than Robin's flames had shot them down. He sprung to his feet, taking his gun in one hand and Robin's arm in the other.

The forest became lit up in an orange glow. Black against red. It felt as if the world, their tiny world, had exploded around them.

Microwaves and flames shot at them as Amon knocked the witches that tried to black them out of the way. The two bolted out of the clearing, Robin's flames creating a buffer between them and the witches.

The darkened forest flashed by. Robin soon grew out of breath. "Amon," she panted and pulled on his sleeve. By now it had grown quiet, the witches shouts far behind them.

Amon glanced back at her, his hand still gripping her wrist, and slowed his pace.

They had come to a step slope leading down into a tiny valley. The cover of the undergrowth would be nice. Robin nodded to him before the slid and stumbled down in search of a shelter. The tread of the rocky path jostled them, Amon's hand slipping into hers.

She gripped his hand and wouldn't let go.

No, they would not give in just to save themselves. They would hold out and fight. The was that memory lingering in their minds. No, they would not let each other die.

* * *

**A/N:** So you know how I said this chapter would be long? I lied.

eah this story just likes to screw with me like that.

ranted, next chapter will be longer (if it doesn't end up that way I won't know what to do! There's so much I need to fit in there!).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five:**

**Gravity**

"We used to pretend that we were normal children," Robin smiled as she began to explain, "We knew we didn't live the way others did. We didn't get toys or games. We didn't get to play with boys or go to school."

She rested her head against Amon's shoulder. They had been talking for what must have been hours, though it was impossible to tell.

"We made up silly dramas about being regular kids and then a witch would pop up and change our lives, for better or for worse. Though the nuns hated when we'd make up stories about someone falling in love to find their lover to be a witch." Robin sighed, "I used to think it was silly that one could fall for a witch, thinking they were innately pure evil."

"I hated that place," she muttered, "I jumped at the chance to come to Japan, though I suppose that had already been decided."

"I've only been to Headquarters in Italy once," Amon spoke with a slight smile creeping on his lips, "I hated it too."

"Too many of those people are stuck up."

"I knew a few like that."

Robin still hadn't let go of his hand, softly holding it beneath hers.

She kept thinking about what their life might be like if they made it out of the forest alive. The were dream-like delusions of a school-girl's fantasy. Somehow, everyone would be together again. Somehow, Amon would return her hidden feelings. Somehow, they wouldn't have to hunt anymore. She dreamed of having a normal life after the Hell they had gone through.

Yet at the pit of her stomach, what she really wanted to know was if she had really died. That memory had hit her hard and danced in the background of all her thoughts.

She tried to push it away, but it stayed to play with her.

Amon's thought's were the opposite. He continued to focus on that feeling of dying, on that sight of Robin lying in her own blood. He wanted to bring it up, but didn't want to frighten her. It didn't seem like she remembered.

At the back of his mind, Robin's fantasies pried at his worries. Amon habitually pushed those thoughts back, where they would nag at him in painful longing.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cliff face. Instantly, he felt as if he were suffocating. It was like something was pushing on him at all sides. Amon gasped and opened his eyes.

It was as if…he had been under the rubble, where he knew he should be.

Robin cocked her head at him, questioning his sudden shudder.

"Do you remember what happened right before we woke here?" Amon reluctantly asked, glancing at her.

Robin glanced down at their hands. Yes, she did,

"I remember hitting the floor," Robin spoke carefully, tiptoeing around what he was really asking.

"Our bodies must still be there," Amon explained, "this has to be happening in our heads." How else could they have ended up in some weird, discolored forest?

If it was happening in their heads, then was it even real?

The question would not be asked. The answer was something neither wanted to hear, whether it be real or not.

But…what if it wasn't real?

A sensation hit them both. A feeling, coming in a wave swept over them. Panic.

Then would they just live this endlessly?

Then were they already dead?

Were they actually alive? Was it all a dream? Would it even matter if they killed the other?

Robin's heart raced. She didn't have to look at Amon to know he was thinking the same thoughts. Her hand gripped his tighter.

A lie could be enough to save her.

The false world was pushing in on them. The works of a witch controlling them.

She knew it had to be Single-Eye, but that didn't stop her from falling under his influence.

All of a sudden the forest exploded in flames, microwaves, and insects. Trees crushed and crumpled around them, ripping out of the earth.

Robin covered her ears, trying to block out the negative feelings forcing their way through her. She squinted shut her eyes, trying to find something positive to focus on. There had to be something.

It was almost like a whisper, or perhaps a gasp.

She could feel another presence, not one that she recognized.

A woman.

Robin focused on the presence, she was somewhere…or everywhere? She was a witch, Robin could tell almost immediately, but one far more powerful than these.

For a moment, Amon felt it too. Suddenly there was something familiar about this place. He had been in these woods before.

Somehow…The woods felt like home.

Robin opened her eyes to watch as the barrage of the many witches attacks adverted from their path aimed directly at her. Instead the attack turned completely on Amon.

It was quick, nearly impossible to see, but with Robin's powers she noticed it. The ground around Amon quickly separated into little black cubes. They tripped Amon up and he fell onto the shifting ground, the cubes took the force of the attack and dissipated back into the earth.

This happened again and again. They would try hitting her, but for whatever reason decided to go for Amon instead, and when they did, She would feel her presence and he would be saved.

They couldn't harm Robin and _she _was protecting him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, let's just see what happens. This story, while still following my outline, seems to completely do whatever it want. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**The Black**

**Chapter Six: Darker**

No. That couldn't be right.

Amon hit the ground as once more that familiar feeling washed over him.

It couldn't be her . . . Could it?

The witches had circled around them, exhausted and just as confused as their prey. "What the Hell?" Misawa shouted. He glared at the others. "Why can't we eliminate them!"

Silence spread throughout the group. Amon, finally given a break from being tossed around, groaned and rolled onto his back. Robin rushed to his side and helped him sit up.

Aki glanced sideways at the others before stepping forward. She eyed Robin with disdain. "I can't touch her. I try, but something tells me to stop."

"It feels wrong." Sayako muttered. "More wrong than anything I've ever done."

"She smells like mommy!" The little boy, Mamoru added, catching Robin's eyes before quickly glancing away.

Robin turned to Amon, who seemed distracted. "Could it be . . . Because I'm-"

If she was supposed to be the "Eve" the "mother of all witches," then perhaps the other witches felt that connection to her?

_Like Mommy!_ Amon started in surprise. He closed his eyes, heart beating fast upon this realization. He tried to imagine a time where he could have been in this space.

Amon remembered the checkerboard floor of a kitchen. He hadn't felt scared, he hadn't felt anything. The world around him had ripped away, the dark square tiles swirled around, swallowing the light, growing bigger and forming this woods.

_Like a mother? _Robin thought. If they felt that connection to her . . . Once again she could hear them screaming, Karasuma's hand reaching out to her. She could have taken that hand and been saved. Instead she turned away, eyes flashing with the reflection of her flames. Would a mother burn her own children?

Amon remembered being just a boy. He had already grown numb to the fact that she couldn't control it. That, sometimes she would slip up and trap him there . . . And others as well.

They couldn't bring themselves to harm her, but she didn't hesitate to do so to them? When they would have died anyway? Did she get some sick satisfaction knowing that she was the one who did it?

Yet, it had been as if they called to Robin. Pleading for her, rather than the fate crumbling all around them.

Was that what being the "Eve" about? To give birth and lay to rest?

Amon remembered the tears she cried whenever she gained control again and pulled him out. She cried and asked for his forgiveness, taking him into her arms. Yet, he felt no comfort. Those arms felt like that world, a lie.

Robin stared up at the other witches and open her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry-"

She protected him, even now. Even after being carried away by strange men, watching, as Amon watched her without a care.

Robin was cut off by Amon's sudden outburst.

It hadn't been a lie.

"Mother!" Amon shouted, bringing himself to his feet. He was surprised, back then they usually just killed the witches. She must have been one of the first witches to have Orbo tested on her. "Mother, show yourself!"

"Wait, what!"

Amon ignored whoever had spoken and turned to Robin to explain. "This is my mother's craft, if we find her then maybe we can escape."

Robin nodded slowly. She hadn't known that his mother was a witch, or that she had been hunted by the STN-J.

"So, let me get this straight," Aki started, speaking for everyone else. "We are stuck here, forced to kill each other, because your sicko mother is hell-bent on making your life miserable?"

Robin's eyes caught Amon's a feeling of dread sweeping over them both.

"I think it's somehow the opposite."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!^^**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Black**

**Chapter Seven: Truth**

"It's obvious," Robin muttered, "we knew it had to be a witch and how can a witch decide life and death?"

"What are you saying?" Aki shouted.

"That . . . We're all just going to die anyway!" Karosawa spat.

They glanced between themselves, panic growing in their eyes.

Robin remembered how she had hit the ground, her world growing black and her body growing cold. "You must have known," she whispered, "you must have remembered dying." Robin expected for them to be angry, to respond in an accusing outburst at her, the one who took their lives.

Sayako smiled. "I remember, it was warm and peaceful. I felt like I was finally given control back."

"It felt like we were forgiven," Karosawa, who had once acted as a God himself, said with a similar smile.

Slowly the group nodded and muttered in agreement. Even Aki agreed, "It was like being held in the arms of my mother."

Amon thoughts came to him slowly. Then, why did she create this space for them? If they had already begun to die?

"_I saw you, all grown up," _A voice echoed through the woods, _"I've never been more proud of my boy."_

Proud? Of him?

"_I couldn't bear to see you go, not yet, not my boy." _

It was as if she were sanding before them, a body of pure light in all the darkness around them.

"_So I created this world, to give you the time that you lost, to keep you alive just a little longer."_

"So that's it?" Robin spoke softly, her head held a little higher, her conscious cleared. "We are free to move on to the next world?"

She could feel the woman's smile on her.

Nodding in response, she leaned forward and whispered in Robin's ear. "_Thank you for making my son happy."_

Her arms then moved over Amon, warmth flowing through him.

"_Finally, we are free."_

The trees peeled away like flecks of paper, floating and falling around them. Soon the world was a flurry of little shreds, until the disappeared, engulfing the world in pure light.

Robin felt herself floating, warm in the middle of space. Perhaps nowhere, perhaps everywhere. An emptiness dripped into her mind, bringing ease and relaxing her muscles.

Could she even feel anything?

Was she even aware?

Yet somehow she knew in her unconscious mind, that she was smiling, that she was safe.

Floating, somewhere, in an empty abyss. Free of any attachment.

Her body grew heavy once more. She could feel a cold, hard surface beneath her, against her stomach and chest. Her body was weak and couldn't move. There was something warm and sticky around her head.

For a moment her green eyes flicked open.

A weak smile formed on her lips before closing her eyes once again, welcoming whatever came next.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Black**

**Epilogue: Gone**

"This is Worm to Charlie," Dojima's voice cracked as she spoke over her wire, "the crash seems to have taken out the whole factory. I request a temporary interruption to the assault plan until the situation is over."

A voice sounded back. "This is Charlie, That sounds like the safest thing to do."

"Thank you."

The world seemed to slow down in comparison to the chaos they had just witnessed. Slowly police cars and ambulances forced their way on to the grounds of what had once been the factory.

Michael and Sakaki staggered out of the rubble, weak yet not badly harmed.

Nagira rose to greet them. "Oh? Hey you!"

Karasuma managed to find her way out and stumbled over to Dojima.

"Miho!" The blonde exclaimed, smiling softly in the joy of her friend's safety.

"I'm glad we got out of there," Nagira muttered after helping the boys safely up on a hill.

"What about Amon and Robin?" Michael asked, wincing as he force himself in a sitting position.

"What!" Nagira exclaimed, "I thought you were with them!"

They turned to the wreckage. "Then . . . They're still . . . ?"

"No," Nagira spoke softly. "I'm sure they aren't dead."

"How do you know that?" Michael asked, following the man with his eyes as he started to the edge of the hill.

"Well . . . Who knows . . ."

"Huh?"

"It was a coincidence." Karasuma managed to gasp. "A coincidence and a miracle."

"No, that's wrong. It's not." she continued, resting against the remains.

"Do you think Robin and Amon . . ." Dojima trailed off.

"No. I don't." Karasuma replied with a slight smile on her lips.

Dojima smiled, yet still appeared as if she might cry. "They are together with this facility now."

"They've left this world."

* * *

** A/N: **And that's the end!

Please drop by a review to tell me what you think!


End file.
